To defeat a madman
by VampirLea
Summary: A song explaining how you can defeat a madman properly to save Britain.


This is a new lyrics to the song 'Drunken sailor' and my first attempt of writing something in English. I'm no native English speaker, so my grammar and spelling might not be perfect, I know this and will not be mad at you if you tell me my faults, I will correct them as soon as I can. If you have any lines to add, feel free to do so in a review, I will not include them here but I would like to know what you can think of and I think it will be fun for others too. I don't mind if you criticize it or tell me you don't like it but I would like to know the reason behind. Also please go easy on me, I may understand English but the not so common words I may not understand, so please try to avoid them.

Now I wish you fun with this and hope, you like it.

VampirLea

* * *

**To defeat a madman**

What shall we do to defeat a madman?

What shall we do to defeat a madman?

What shall we do to defeat a madman?

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Capture one of his followers,

Capture one of his followers,

Capture one of his followers,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Put a tracking charm on him,

Put a tracking charm on him,

Put a tracking charm on him,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Get him to drink Veritaserum,

Get him to drink Veritaserum,

Get him to drink Veritaserum,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Ask him where his Lord is living,

Ask him where his Lord is living,

Ask him where his Lord is living,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

If he doesn't know then free him,

If he doesn't know then free him,

If he doesn't know then free him,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Call the Order and the Aurors,

Call the Order and the Aurors,

Call the Order and the Aurors,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Wait 'till they have a meeting,

Wait 'till they have a meeting,

Wait 'till they have a meeting,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Track the location and get in,

Track the location and get in,

Track the location and get in,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Stun his servants and tie them,

Stun his servants and tie them,

Stun his servants and tie them,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Try to find him but be sneaky,

Try to find him but be sneaky,

Try to find him but be sneaky,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Get attacked by his pet snake,

Get attacked by his pet snake,

Get attacked by his pet snake,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Cut off the head of Nagini,

Cut off the head of Nagini,

Cut off the head of Nagini,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Help Harry Potter to defeat him,

Help Harry Potter to defeat him,

Help Harry Potter to defeat him,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Tie him up and take his magic,

Tie him up and take his magic,

Tie him up and take his magic,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Bring his servants to prison,

Bring his servants to prison,

Bring his servants to prison,

To free Britain.

_Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Oh no, he takes over,  
Lets__ free Britain._

Break their wands and it's over,

Break their wands and it's over,

Break their wands and it's over,

To free Britain.

_Oh yes, it is over,_

_Oh yes, it is over,_

_Oh yes, it is over,_

_We freed Britain_

That's what we do to defeat a madman,

That's what we do to defeat a madman,

That's what we do to defeat a madman,

To free Britain.


End file.
